


Seducing Mr. Holmes

by Ruruu137



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Uni!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruruu137/pseuds/Ruruu137
Summary: Thanks to an information from John, Mary suggests Molly to flirt with a self-proclaimed 'consulting detective'.





	Seducing Mr. Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt I found on Pinterest. I've included the line from the prompt in this fic.

* * *

  

Molly stared incredulously at her friend.

 

“What?” she finally said.

 

Mary rolled her eyes. “I’m telling you, Molls. He has the hots for you.”

 

“Excuse me?” If it wasn’t for the current situation, Mary would’ve laughed at the scandalized tone of Molly’s voice. “You’re telling me that _the_ Sherlock Holmes has, and I quote, ‘the hots for me’?”

 

Mary huffed. “Yes.”

 

Molly chuckled. “Yeah, right. And who told you that?”

 

Before Mary could reply, Molly interrupted, “John?”

 

Mary nodded, which somehow annoyed Molly. “No offence, Mary, but that guy you’re currently seeing cannot even tell the difference between a salad and a cabbage.” Ignoring Mary’s mumble (“I’m still trying to teach him…”), Molly continued, “How can he be so sure that the guy likes me?”

 

“And what should I do, then? If Sherlock Holmes likes me?”

 

To this, Mary grinned widely. “It’ll be easy. You just have to seduce him.”

 

Molly blanched. “You’re kidding, right?” She gestured at herself from head to toe. “I dress like a grandma. Not to mention that I’m about as seductive as a cabbage.”

 

Mary tutted. “Something tells me that your tacky appearance will make the so-called ‘consulting detective’ speechless.”

 

“It’s not tacky…” Molly mumbled weakly.

 

“And don’t worry, Molls. I’ll teach you how to be seductive.” Molly blanched once again, but Mary ignored it. “I mean, you’re a quick learner. What could go wrong?”

 

~*~

 

Sherlock Holmes was drinking beer (at the behest of his only friend, John Watson, who forced him to leave his dorm room once in a while) alone at the pub when someone approached him.

 

Without looking up, he said to the person, “Whatever you’re selling, I’m not interested.”

 

The person—a girl—giggles awkwardly, although Sherlock could tell that she was trying so hard to sound flirtatious. “I didn’t know you’re so funny.”

 

Sherlock froze as he recognized the voice. He turned to face her. “Miss Hooper. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

Molly tried to smile seductively, but to Sherlock, it looked more like a grimace. “A drink, perhaps?”

 

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. _Why is she trying so hard to sound like an immature snob?_

When she saw his reaction, the smile disappeared. “You know what? Maybe this isn’t such a good idea. I thought that maybe…” She looked at Sherlock, whose facial expression didn’t change. “Never mind. Sorry to disturb you.”

 

As she turned to leave in embarrassment, he grabbed her wrist. “I didn’t say you could leave.”

 

Molly’s heart skipped a beat when she heard his soothing words. She turned her head and saw that even though he wasn’t smiling, his face shone with kindness. The sight of his face made Molly’s foolish little heart melt. He gently pulled her closer while his other hand pulled a chair next to him for her, gesturing her to sit.

 

“So, Molly Hooper,” he started as she sat down. “I can tell everything about yourself from your clothes and your fingers, but I prefer it if you would tell me yourself.”


End file.
